The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda didyma. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘AChall’. ‘AChall’ is a new variety of bee balm suitable for landscape plantings.
The new cultivar of Monarda was a selection from an on going breeding program involving open pollinated and controlled crosses at a research station in Morden, Manitoba, Canada. The inventor was selected ‘AChall’ as a single unique seedling in 2001, designated as accession no. 99-21, from seed collected and sown in 1999 that was derived from open pollination of, unnamed proprietary seedlings of Monarda didyma. 
The new cultivar was asexually propagated by softwood cuttings and rhizome division in Morden, Manitoba, Canada. Asexual propagation in Morden, Manitoba, Canada and St. Paul, Minn. by these techniques have determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.